


[Podfic] Role Model by Arsenic

by SarahBeth



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, My First Podfic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Purim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahBeth/pseuds/SarahBeth
Summary: Natasha thinks she gets Esther, just a little bit.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	[Podfic] Role Model by Arsenic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quietnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Role Model](https://archiveofourown.org/works/689186) by [Arsenic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/pseuds/Arsenic). 



> My first podfic. In honour of QuietNight, who inspired me to just go for it!

Download or stream [MP3](http://badger.dredel.com/~sarahb/Role%20Model%20by%20Arsenic.mp3) (3.3 MB). Length: 3:09


End file.
